


Screw Loose

by Amuly



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutant, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>1stclass_kink</b></a>  meme:<a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=498982#t498982"> Anyone – losing control: </a><br/><a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=498982#t498982">I'd love a fluffier treatment of what it's like to lose some of the fierce control they all have to keep up</a>. Specifically: Charles' blow-job giving abilities are apparently enough to make Erik lose control, and the men end up accidentally trashing a hotel room in the process.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Loose

As Erik's orgasm crested he cried out, body straining up, up into Charles' persistent mouth. That mouth which was still sucking, dragging Erik's orgasm out of him with those full, red lips. Erik's body felt impossibly tense as he arched up, metals all around the room singing to him in harmonious ecstasy.

It was only once his thighs started trembling around Charles' head and his hands batted weakly at Charles' shoulder that the young man pulled away from him, grinning in satisfaction. “Good, then?”

Erik blinked, trying to bring Charles' face back into focus. “Good?” he chuckled. “Yeah, that was...”

Abruptly Erik stopped, Charles' face swimming into sharp relief. Floating in the air above Charles' head were dozens of metal screws of every shape and size. Erik cocked his head in wonder at the metallic halo outlining Charles' silhouette. “Huh.”

Charles' frown was only for a moment, and then he turned to the side and caught sight of some of the screws. “What on earth...”

Between one blink and the next the screws ceased their hovering, giving themselves over to the normal pull of gravity as they fell on top of Charles and around him, bouncing lightly on the rumpled bed and moldy hotel carpeting. Curious, Erik lifted his hand, drawing a screw eye-level with him as he examined it. Charles was doing the same with more traditional methods, picking up screws from his position straddling Erik's legs and peering at them. “Has this ever happened before?”

Erik shook his head. “My powers aren't usually out of my control when I'm happy. It's anger and pain that makes things like this happen, not...” His mouth twisted into a wry grin as Charles peered down at him, amused. “Well. Never _this_.”

Shifting on top of Erik's knees, Charles hefted a particularly large bolt in his hand. “Where did all of these come from, anyway?”

Erik shifted on the bed, not noticing its ominous creak. It had been creaking all night, after all. Closing his eyes, Erik breathed in slowly, trying to calm his so recently excited body and scan about for metal in the room. He could feel the holes the screws had come from: little whorls that contained trace filaments of the screws' metal, from when either he had unscrewed them just now, or when they were first screwed in who knows how long ago. There were empty screw spaces in the bathroom, in the floor lamp, in the desk, and... “Oh.” Erik suddenly went very still. “The-”

Before he could say it, the bed collapsed beneath both men, jarring them as it fell the foot or so to the ground. The frame splintered as the mattress fell, footboard collapsing with a loud crash into the floor. Before it could fall as well, Erik reached his hands up behind him and braced them on the headboard, holding it in place. Charles had moved to do the same in the same instant, and now he lay sprawled atop Erik's chest, hands brushing Erik's as they held the headboard in place.

Staring up into Charles' face, not inches from his own, Erik tried his best to look contrite. But then Charles was laughing, and Erik couldn't help but follow suit. As they both maneuvered themselves carefully from beneath the loose headboard, the sounds of other things crashing apart filled the room: the floor lamp tumbled to the ground, the desk following next in the wake of its reverberations. The loud crashing sound of breaking porcelain reached them from the bathroom just as Erik and Charles were easing the headboard down onto the mattress.

Charles was shaking his head as the two men sat naked on the edge of the mattress, surveying the damage around the room. “Most impressive,” Charles quipped.

Erik grunted. “Like I said: it's a first for me, too.” Peering down at the screws scattered around the mattress and floor, one of them suddenly struck Erik's curiosity. Mentally he lifted it, letting it float in front of him. It wasn't the same as any of the bed bolts, and too large to be from anything else, like the desk or floor lamp.

Abruptly Erik realized what the large bolt was from. “Charles, you might want to put on a dressing gown,” he cautioned.

Charles squinted at the suspended bolt, curious. “Why? Where's that one from?”

And then the hotel door fell in. 

 


End file.
